Studies are planned of hemodynamics, metabolism, and respiratory function in experimental animals and in man in shock. Observations being made in the laboratory include studies of the effects of 2-ethylamino-l-3,4,-thiadiazole and of allopurinol on hepatic adenosine nucleotides in oligemic animals. The hemodynamics of inflammation and endotoxin are being investigated in dogs as a model for clinical septic shock in man. Adjuncts to the therapy of shock in man are being evaluated. Of particular interest are (a) the effects of controlled hypotension in selected patients with uncontrolled hemorrhage and (b) the influence of changes in hematocrit and the viscosity of blood on rates of bleeding.